


Bath tub date

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aimless fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stupid little fluffy drabble I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath tub date

There hadn’t been much cleaning going on in this bath. Half crammed in a tub, Clint welcomed the lazy kisses pressed down his jaw and neck. He rarely got time like this with Thor. Between his missions and a boyfriend destined to take the thrown of a far away planet it sorta made sense. So the both of them jumped on any opportunity they could to be close.  
The archer ran gentle fingers through long, golden hair as stubble scratched at his skin and powerful arms held him close.  
“You should be more careful, Clint.” Thor’s voice rumbled. “I’ve hardly been gone, Coulson tells me you haven’t had missions, and yet you’re covered in cuts and bruises.” Clint couldn’t help but chuckle. “Tell me. Is great Hawkeye really such a klutz?”  
“Hey!” He protested, punching the other man’s shoulder playfully. “I don’t exactly have the nicest sparing partners. Besides, getting away with the shit I try is hard work.”  
“From what I hear from Natasha, you get way with nothing. I believe her words were “Barton is not hot shit like he thinks he is.” Or something to that effect.”  
Clint couldn’t help but cracking up laughing. He thought it was the weirdest thing hearing modern slang out of Thor’s mouth, and decided him and Tony would have to teach him more of it.  
“That’s it! This bath is over!” He laughed, trying to push himself out of the bath tub. Yet he was met with those strong arms holding him in place and pulled into another long, lazy kiss.  
~  
Clint flopped on the couch, his head landing on Natasha’s lap. “Finding Nemo. Good pick.” He always caught her watching their favorite Pixar movies when everyone else was sleeping.  
The red head gave him a little smile and it was then he knew he was fucked.  
“I find out you have another hot date in my bath tub without my express permission and I’ll be sure to make your sex life painful for the next year.” Clint was frozen on her lap, his eyes still worried. “Now go make me popcorn, Barton.”  
“Yes ma’am,” he choked, practically flying to the kitchen. Natasha’s smile turned into a smirk as she tucked yet another thing away to hold over her best friend’s head.


End file.
